westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
MH/New Templates
Character Templates Zeppo 400 You lack the skills, abilities, and special talents that make the other members of your team so effective. You're almost a liability, really. But there's something about you that makes everyone else's jobs easier when you're around. Your teammates put up with sometimes having to save you from the monsters because when it comes down to it, you make the team better. :Attributes: ST 13 30; DX 13 60; IQ 13 60; HT 13 30. :Secondary Characteristics: Damage 1d/2d-1; BL 34 lbs.; HP 15 6; Will 13 0; Per 13 0; FP 13 0; Basic Speed 7.00 10; Basic Move 7 0. :Advantages: Combat Reflexes 15; Zeppo* Ridiculous Luck54; Zeppo** Super Luck80; and Manipulator Talent +3 15; • One of the 15-point lenses from MHC6-9; • Choose 15 points from among Charisma 5/level; Daredevil15; Destiny 5-15; Fearlessness 2/level; Fit5; Hard to Kill 2/evel; Hard to Subdue 2/level; Honest Face 1; Magic Resistance 2/level; Manipulator 45; Patron or 20; Pitiable 5; Rapier Wit 5; Serendipity15; Single Minded 5; Wealth varies. :Disadvantages: Chummy -5; another 45 points in appropriate disadvantages. :Primary Skills: Occultism (A) IQ+1 4-14; Acting, Animal Handling, and Intimidation, all (A) IQ+3 2-16; Psychology (H) IQ+3 4-16. • 6 points in 2 Know Thy Enemy skills. :Secondary Skills: Leadership (A) IQ+2 1-15; Tactics (H) IQ 4-13; Observation (A) PE+0 2-13; Stealth (A) DX+1 4-14. • Three of Brawling or Knife, both (E) DX+1 2-14; Axe/Mace, Boxing, Broadsword, Saber, Shortsword, Spear, Two-Handed Axe/Mace, or Two-Handed Sword, or Wrestling, all (A) DX 2-13; or Karate or Judo, both (H) DX-1 2-12. • Two of Crossbow, Guns (Pistol, Rifle, Shotgun, or SMG), Thrown Weapon (Axe/Mace, Knife, or Spear), all (E) DX+1 2-14; or Bow or Throwing, both (A) DX 2-13. • Six of Climbing (A) DX 2-13; Acrobatics (H) DX-1 2-12; First Aid (E) IQ+1 2-14; Armoury (Melee Weapons or Small Arms), Disguise, Fast-Talk, Holdout, Soldier, or Traps all (A) IQ 2-13; Body Language or Tracking, all (A) Per 2-13; or an unchosen weapon skill from the previous list; or increase any optional skill by 1 level. :Background Skills: Seven of Knot-Tying or Jumping, both (E) DX 1-13; Driving (Automobile or Motorcycle) or Filch, both (A) DX-1 1-12; Area Knowledge (any), Camouflage, Computer Operation, Current Affairs (any), Housekeeping, or Scrounging, all (E) IQ 1-13; Architecture, Gambling, Interrogation, Lockpicking, or Research, all (A) IQ-1 1-12; Carousing or Swimming, both (E) HT 1-13; or Lifting or Sex Appeal, both (A) HT-1 1-12. :* Zeppo Ridiculous Luck is Ridiculous Luck with the Others Only Wishing (+0%) and Accessibility: Cannot be used against foes except to reroll critical successes (-10%) modifiers. :** Zeppo Super Luck is Super Luck with the Others Only Wishing (+0%) and Accessibility: Allies Only (-20%) modifiers. :*** Manipulator Talent gives skills bonuses to Acting, Animal Handling, Fast-Talk, Intimidation, Leadership, and Psychology ;Customization Notes Most of this template's customization comes in the choice of disadvantages, secondary skills, and background skills. The mandatory primary and secondary skills give you a lot of versatility in combat. In addition to normal weapon or unarmed attacks, you can aid your allies by watching their backs, redirect enemies by taunting them, force them away by blustering, or dropping out of the fight by playing dead. Your luck boosting powers require that you see the action, but you can be hidden or pretending to be dead and still help. The Load 200 You're pretty much a liability to the heroes. You're not just physically and mentally overmatched by the monsters you fight, you're overmatched by most other humans. Your allies spend a lot of their time keeping you alive. Even so, they keep you around, because you make them better. :Use the Zeppo template, but reduce all Attributes to 10; reduce HP, FP, Perception and Will to 10; and Basic Speed and Basic Move to 5. Remove two of the secondary skills, and reduce all skill levels by 3. Inhuman Racial Templates Mummy 200 An Inhuman mummy appears to be a cold-skinned living human being with a permanent stench of corpse preservatives, but even this uncanny air is a thin disguise over the mummy's Monstrous appearance. This illusion is an uncontrollable, subconscious projection that can be disrupted in a number of ways: a counter-ritual or contact with holy items reveals their true form for 1d6 minutes, and it is disrupted while the mummy is unconscious or stunned (mental stun or physical stun). Inhuman mummies lack the energizing tie to funerary objects or locations and are no longer empowered by powerful magical rituals - most struggle to maintain integrity on a regular basis. Inhuman mummies require constant "top offs" of their original corpse preservatives to heal injuries (e.g. natron for egyptian mummies, formaldehyde for a more modern corpse, peat bog water for bog mummies). Inhuman mummies also require an alternate source of vital energy to sustain themselves - either consuming it directly, or having it indirectly supplied with ritual magic. :Attributes: ST +5 50; DX +1 20; HT +2 20; Basic Speed -0.75 -15; Move +1 5. :Advantages: Damage Resistance 4 (Tough Skin) 12; Doesn't Breathe 20; Doesn't Eat or Drink 10; Doesn't Sleep 20; High Pain Threshold 10; Immune to Metabolic Hazards 30; Injury Tolerance (Homogenous; No Blood; No Eyes) 50; Not Monstrous (Accessibility: Not when unconscious or stunned; Dispelled by Anti-Magic for 1d6 minutes; Dispelled by Holy Water or Artifacts for 1d6 minutes) 8; Unkillable 2 (Hindrance: Not being tended for Unhealing; Trigger: recitation of ceremonial words) 50. :Disadvantages: Real Appearance (Monstrous; Downgrades from Supernatural Features) -10; Supernatural Feature (No Body Heat; Smells Like Corpse Preservative) -10; Unhealing (Partial) -20; Vulnerability (Fire; x2) -30; Weakness (Contact with holy water and artifacts; 1d per minute; Rare) -10. :* Choose one of Maintenance (Magic Ritual; 1 person; Daily) -10 or a Dependency -10.